


The Answers I would give

by Nyanza



Category: The Flash (TV show), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Treachery, alternative universe, lovers kingdom universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanza/pseuds/Nyanza
Summary: a love journey





	1. Chapter 1

Iris West was never one to shy away from any task in the kingdom, ever since her childhood the princess loved the outdoor. She loved riding horses, swordsmanship and wrestling which did not go down well with her father King Joe west.The King always viewed the princess as her baby even now as she was 25 yrars old a grown maiden. She was particularly fond of swords because of her friend Barry Allen the palace swordsman who was the son of the Kings right handman Henry Allen.  
15 years ago in the palace grounds

Barry always loved hanging around the palace with his dad.The majestic architecture of the palace awed him and he loved roaming around the palace admiring the huge paintings and knights armour that were displayed on the hallways. But what Barry loved the most about the palace was neither the beautiful structure nor the garden that was filled with beautiful flowers. Barry Allen loved visiting the palace to spend time with his best friend Iris. Barry met Iris in the stable one hot summer while he and Cisco were being mischievous attempting to bath Opera Iris’s favourite horse.As they were rinsing Opera he splashed water onIris who was entering the stable. Barry rushed over to her as soon as it happened saying "l am so so-rry sorry princess l did not mean to". Barry apologised nervously while courtesy. Iris giggle while trying to wipe off the water from her dress " it is okay you can call me Iris, what is your name?" She asked while stretching out her hand in greeting. "I am Barry Barry Allen Allen" he replied nervously and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Barry" Iris then proceeded to splash some water on him and they chased each other in laughter to the garden. From then on they became inseparable friends they were each other's shadow.   
In the present day.  
Barry sat in the palace dungeon awaiting his fate as memories of his and Iris flooded his thoughts. No matter how much time had passed since they saw each other he never seemed to forget their love for each other although it was left unspoken. Above him the palace was bustling with activities to celebrate the engagement of Princess Iris and Prince Thawne. How could life be so cruel Barry thought at his fate.


	2. A loyal subject or a loyal friend?

An hour to the engagement ceremony  
Princess Iris stood on a stool before the mirror, watching the Kingdom's head Tailor graciously sew ornamental pearls on her dress as final details of decorations on her glamorous ball gown.   
The tailor had insisted to sew them when she had worn the gown. ‘Are her shoes polished? Where are her jewelry for this ball?’ Caitlin asked Iris‘s maids in waiting. Iris’s eyes drifted to Caitlin smiling at the sight of her.  
Lady Caitlin Snow was princess Iris best friend and confidant ever since they were children, Caitlin basically lived in the palace as she was the lead physician attending to the princess.   
The princess and Caitlin met when The noble Snows were called into service as The King’s advisors on science and medicine in the kingdom. When The Snow’s visited the palace Caitlin insisted on joining them as she loved the grandeur of the palace.  
On one visit she accompanied her mother as she went to attend to the Princess who had fallen sick and could not leave her chambers. Caitlin brought the Princess flowers each day an kept her company until she became well. They were six years old at the time and they became fast bff.  
“Caitlin you already here!” Iris said excitedly cutting her friend’s interrogation with the palace maids. Caitlin abandoned her interrogation and turned to the Princess to greet her with a hug.” you look so beautiful Princess!” Caitlin said as she reached towards Iris.  
“I would like a moment with Lady Caitlin,” Iris requested since the Tailor had finished sewing the dress. After the door was shut Iris could not hold her pretense anymore.  
She broke down in tears in her friends arms, Caitlin rubbed the princess back to comfort her.  
As Iris calmed down Caitlin reached for a napkin “l am sorry Iris l did not mean to make you cry” she said regrettably.   
“Its not your fault, l just miss him more on days like this”, lris spoke as she heaved. “l always dreamt of this day when we were children but l always wanted it to be Bear at the end of the aisle.” She wiped her tears and stared at her friends wishing that she would provide her usual dose of wisdom.  
Caitlin sighed, she sympathized with Iris. Everyone in their circle of friends of Noble Children knew that the Princess and Barry had feelings for each other.   
When the King threw two balls in honor of Iris when she was 15 and 19 years old they stole the show in the first ball with their perfect synchronized dancing.  
Their friends teased them to kiss each other already for how they were stealing glances at each other was not so subtle. Lord Cisco Barry's best friend had encouraged him to Court the Princess but he did not have the courage to ask her each time he was about to tell her he always got lost in her eyes and her beauty and for a man who depended on science for every explanation could not understand what the formula of how he felt towards Iris .so he let it drag on.  
“Iris, Barry would want you to be happy and have a family. He would not want you to stop living for him.”   
Caitlin told her in a comforting tone. Her heart ached as she said this feeling as if she was betraying her friend.  
The night before Barry had resurfaced after five years and had been arrested trying to access the palace. Caitlin had come to know this through her fiancé Knight Ronnie who was the head of King’s guard.   
The King had demanded that the arrest remain a secret until the engagement ceremony was done. Caitlin was caught between choosing to be a loyal subject or loyal friend. Before she could ponder on what to do next there was a knock at the Princess Chambers door.  
Caitlin attended to it, it was a guard “the Princess presence is required at the ball” he relayed and left.  
Iris wiped her tears and straightened her gown, she walked towards Caitlin telling her, “ I will get engaged to Prince Eddie to make my father proud.”  
They proceeded to the ball room. “Her Royal highness Princess Iris west of Central Kingdom and Lady Snow.” The royal announcer announced their arrival in the ball room.  
The Princess eyes were drawn to her father who had a wide smile that lit up his face with Joy.   
Next to The King was Prince Eddie who had worn the colorful ceremonial uniform of his Kingdom of Starling.   
“Prince Eddie, my daughter and future Queen Princess Iris West.” The King introduced the Princess.  
The Kingdom musicians began playing a tune for the King and The Princess first dance. They played a song titled a thousand years which brought back memories of her nineteenth birthday ball.   
Iris could not help as heart grew fond of Barry, the memories of her 19th birthday haunted her. She remembered how exited she was to celebrate her last birthday ball with her friends especially her secret crush Barry Allen, she could not help as an involuntary smile appeared on her face at the thought.  
She remembered how everybody complimented her gown that she had kept especially for that day. Her friends would all be leaving to attend to their families interest.  
An hour to Princess Iris West 19th birthday ball.  
Barry could not believe that finally the day when he had planned on confessing and declaring his love to Iris had come. He enlisted Cisco’s help in executing his surprise proposal for Iris to be his girlfriend. He wanted it to be special, he and Cisco had set up a picnic spot near the waterfalls at the kingdom’s forest they filled the spot with an array of flowers and Barry was arranging them into a giant heart shape, Cisco was amused at his friends effort.   
“Barry you don’t have to do all this , Iris will be your girlfriend if you walked up to her in the street.” Cisco tried to dissuade him from the flower arrangement activity that was likely to get them late for the ball. But he knew his friend was a hopeless romantic when it came to Iris. Barry just nodded and mumbled something about being perfect.   
After a few minutes Cisco convinced Barry to go as he remained behind , Barry mount his horse and rode to the palace.  
Barry made it just in time as the first ceremonial dance between the King and The Princess was done. The minute Barry and Iris saw each other they blushed at each other’s presence. Barry begun walking towards Iris for a dance as she smiled at his approach.   
Before Barry could take a bow before the Princess for a hand to dance, a tall blue eyed Prince cut him off and took a bow asking the Princess for a dance. “May l have this dance my Princess?” Iris curtsied as she accepted to dance. Iris was disappointed but she did not show her displeasure.  
Her eyes trailed Barry who was now dancing with the Noble Spivot‘s daughter. She couldn't help but look over at them every time Party Spivot giggled a bit too loud for Iris liking.  
The Prince took notice of Iris distraction “l wonder what sweet nothings he is uttering to the Lady” at that Iris attention was back to the Prince. “You are the most beautiful maiden Princess” The Prince added. Iris blushed at the compliment. Just as Barry was stealing a glance at Iris. He felt a knot tied at his stomach at the thought of Iris with another man. Jealousy was a new feeling to the many he had developed for Iris.  
The Prince invited Iris to his Kingdom but before she could answer the invitation the musicians changed tune and Barry swiftly took Iris hand to her delight. They danced together for a moment without a word basking in each others presence. Barry whispered “Princess let’s get out of here “ teasing her. Iris blushed “ l can't Barry it’s my birthday “

“We will not be long princess” Barry Charmed her.” We can sneak out and back before anyone finds out.” Iris agreed she never could say no to him.   
She took her huge gown off and wore riding clothes that she had Caitlin bring to her in the Royal stables.   
She and Barry rode his horse and were careful enough to avoid being spotted by the Royal guards. Barry was. Barry was jittery as Iris wrapped her hands around him as they rode to the forest.   
They reached the picnic site and Barry helped Iris down. Cisco bowed at the princess in greeting before wishing Barry good luck as he left for town to visit Cynthia before going to the palace.


	3. too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day it all begun falling apart

Barry got down on his knees with a hand wraith on his hand, he took Iris’ hand and looking into her eyes; “ I love you princess you are the Queen of my heart and I would like you to be my maiden” he poured out his heart to Iris hoping she felt the same.  
Iris smiled sheepishly “ Barry I would…”  
But before she could complete, Cisco arrived in haste, jumped from his horse and pulled Barry aside. ‘Bartholomew you have to go right now’ Cisco said as he tried to catch his breath explaining his actions.  
Barry stopped short of punching him for interrupting his moment, when he saw panic on Cisco’s face.  
Iris stood a distance away confused at whatever was happening.  
“The King has launched a manhunt for you, the guards have been ordered to capture you dead or alive word on the street is that he is fuming”. Cisco explained having finally caught his breath.  
Barry was left mouth agape with his hands brushing the back of his neck in panic, absorbing the information Cisco had just given him.

Cisco after he left the picnic  
************************************ Cisco left the site smiling at the romantics of his friend, he rode his horse to the tavern his favorite place in the kingdom. He visited regularly to meet Lady Cynthia AKA Gypsy as she liked to be called.  
Cisco arrived at the tavern and watched Gypsy from a far table, he could not help as he stared at her, Gypsy had managed to solve the equation of his heart.  
Gypsy spotted him and walked to his table, “Hi Babe” he greeted her with a base tone. This made Gypsy to look away blushing. “Hey you” Gypsy replied hugging him and sat next to him. Taking a break from serving tables.  
“Babe close your eyes I got something for you” Cisco teased Gypsy’s as he took her hand in his.  
He then took a gold bracelet and put it in her hand. The bracelet had cost him a pile of silver but what could he do he prided himself with being the most romantic man in the kingdom. Scratch that the second most romantic after Barry Allen.  
“Oh babe thank you” Gypsy said when she opened her eyes, plastering Cisco with kisses.  
“Anything for you babe, actually Barry is going….  
Before he could finish his statement the tavern doors bust open and the king’s royal guard entered backing orders holding a poster with Barry’s photo. They began questioning the revelers if they knew his whereabouts.  
“Not again” Gypsy mummed visibly displeased with the guards.  
“wait, what do you mean again!” Cisco held Gypsy shoulders towards him.  
“ The guards have been here talking about a bounty on your friend, there are rumors that he kidnapped the princess with intent to kill her. I was about to ask you what’s up with that.”  
“What” Cisco reacted a little bit loud attracting stares from the guards.  
He stood up abruptly and left , leaving a stunned Gypsy.  
He took his horse and rode at a lightning speed towards the picnic site. Confusion crowded his mind, had somebody high jacked Barry’s plan and made it as though Barry’s plan was to assassinate the princess.  
He nudged his horse to go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thanks for being patient with me .
> 
> l however would like a beta, anyone interested could message me.
> 
> positive criticism is welcomed 
> 
> enjoy.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the text explain it's self
> 
> l will try updating it more often l am half way done with the story enjoy.

“Barry you have to go now” Cisco said gasping for air, pulling him back to the horses they… they are coming… coming for you.  
Barry was in a state of shock and confusion , he put his hand on Cisco’s shoulders to clam him down “what is going on?” he questioned his friend.  
“I don’t know… I don’t understand, there is a rumor in town , that you lured the princess to the forest with intent to kill her.” Cisco relayed to him   
Iris!  
“ I have to get back to her” Barry suddenly got worried.  
“NO! you can’t, listen Bartholomew the king will have your head, for the conspiracy alone that has been spread in your name.”   
Barry got down squatting visibly defeated not knowing what to do.  
‘’What… why… me…kill…IRIS…” Barry mumbled confused at the information  
Cisco put his hands on his friends shoulders comforting him telling him that they will solve the mystery that was unfolding.   
“I will face the king and plead my innocence” Barry said decisively.  
Cisco shook his head in disagreement “The king will not be reasoned with Barry, you know how he gets about his daughter he will seek to make an example of anyone who might try to hurt his daughter.” Cisco pleaded.

They soon heard horses galloping at a distance heading towards them.  
Instinctively they turned to each other with panic the guards were approaching the site.  
“Barry you have to leave now, I have a contact in Sterling Kingdom , go there and we will solve this when you are safe.” Cisco pleaded.  
Barry took Cisco’s horse half- heartedly and left with tears streaming down his face.  
“Promise me, you will keep her safe” Barry asked his friend before he climbed the horse  
“I will, I promise” Cisco replied tearfully.  
Cisco walked back to Iris.   
“Where is Barry?” iris asked amused thinking Barry was being his usual playful self.  
“Is this part of his plan?” Iris asked   
“Princess I am sorry but Barry had to leave” Cisco paused   
Tears rolled down her eyes she could not believe what she was hearing.   
“Why? ” Iris screamed.  
“He wanted you to have this, I will explain later” Cisco handed her a diamond emerald ring that had her name engraved in it.  
Iris could not bare it any more ,she hugged Cisco as she cried her broken heart out.

Barry rode the horse for miles until he could not anymore he got down from the horse and broke down his world and life had crumbled down. He decided to turn back he rode the horse and left it some miles back. He walked near where he had left them and climbed a tree and watched iris crying on Cisco shoulder this broke his heart.  
He felt pangs of sorrow strike him, he had vowed to Iris when they were kids to protect her and here he was causing her pain. The sight of iris crying etched in his memory. He could not bear it anymore and walked back to the horse and rode away.  
As soon as he left king Joe West arrived and practically jumped from his horse and ran towards Iris.  
“My baby are you okay” the King hugged her tight as he inspected her head for any injuries.  
“Thank you for finding her Cisco before….” He drifted away when he saw the picnic set up and directed the guards to go find Barry.  
“Iris did he hurt you, did Barry hurt you” he looked at the confusion in her face and decided that he would continue with the conversation in the palace.  
He instructed the guards to accompany Iris back to the palace.   
Iris rode her horse in silence, she was confused at what had happened.  
When she reached the palace her mother ran and hugged her sighing in relief.   
The king ordered the dinner to be prepared and they ate as a family. But Iris did not eat but instead stared at her food she requested to be excused.   
The king excused her as he saw she was hurting and it bothered him.  
“Iris you will be okay I have ordered more guards to attend to you.” The king assured her as he bid her goodnight.   
The queen escorted her to her chambers and she went to request Lady Caitlin to keep her company.  
Caitlin was more than happy to help her friend, she went to her chambers and found her sobbing in her pillows. She went and held her comforting her until they fell asleep.  
The next morning Iris woke up wishing that it was all a dream , but the soft snores of her friend brought back all the memories of the previous day. Just then Caitlin woke up.  
“Am sorry did I wake you up.” Caitlin asked sleepily.  
Iris nodded her head. “Not really I barely slept”  
“I am sorry I was not there to protect you from Barry I could not have imagined him trying to kill you …” Caitlin cried as she held Iris’s hand.  
Tears flew down Iris’s face “Barry could never , I have to go find him.”   
“Princess” Caitlin sternly called “Barry deceived all of us there is a diary ,his diary Eobard Thawne the king’s advisor found it, there is evidence of Barry’s evil plans.  
He and his father were planning to dethrone the king .’’  
Iris could not reconcile this with the Barry she knew and loved, the one who had sung to her and serenade her and who was passionately declaring his love for her before they were interrupted.  
Before Caitlin could go on with her accusation the door to her chambers were knocked and Iris was summoned by the king.  
She took a bath and dressed before she went to meet her parents in the Kings meeting room.  
This was where the king held his official meetings so Iris was surprised, as the king never summoned her there before. She knew it was an official meeting.  
After she greeted her parents they had their breakfast quietly.  
The king presented Barry’s diary to Iris. Iris recognized it in an instant she knew Barry ‘s handwriting. Why would Barry plot against her. She could not believe it unless she confronted him about it. The plans were in his handwriting but she did not believe it . the plans and everything did not seem to make any sense .   
“Iris you are the next Queen and ruler of this kingdom and we have to start taking matters seriously.”  
“I do not want you trying to go looking for Barry”. He knew iris well enough to know that she would go to look for Barry. Her heart always led her to him . The king knew the princess was in love with Barry.  
“Our kingdom always comes first” The king reminded a tearful Iris.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this Chapter delves into the issues between The royal advisors

[HENRY ALLEN]

When lord Henry heard that the guards were looking for him and his son he suspected that lord Eobard Thawne had succeeded in his plot and managed to turn the King against him.   
Eobard and Henry both had equal footing as the king’s advisors but Eobard was always jealous of the friendship between Henry and the King.  
The king had in the earlier weeks preceding to the princess birthday, disregarded the advise by Eobard Thawne to go to war with a kingdom that was threatening Central Kingdom trade activities ,the king instead heeded Henry’s advice of a peaceful pact.  
This drove Eobard mad he begun making plans to overthrow the king , he needed support from other nobles and the easiest way to get their support was through Henry.  
So he tried persuading him to join his cause promising him power but Henry was insulted by his treachery and the nerve Eobard had of bringing this to him, he bluntly refused to be involved and threatened to report him to the king. Eobard took a leave from the palace duties and retreated to his village he knew Henry would not report him without evidence, this gave him a window to plan how to get rid of him before he did to him. Henry followed Eobard to his village to collect evidence to present to the king .  
When Eobard found out he rushed back to the palace in time for the princess’ ball just as Barry and the princess were sneaking out to his picnic treat. Eobard arrived in the palace planting the incriminating evidence.  
“My King,” Eobard panted “your life is in danger! lord Henry and his son have plotted a coup against you.”  
The king got in a trance and began the search on his daughter.

 

[BARRY AFTER ESCAPING FROM THE PICNIC]

Barry managed to ride past the boarder before the guards closed them. He rode to Cisco’s contact in Sterling kingdom where he met Dante, Cisco’s brother he was a merchant there.  
‘Knock’ ‘knock’ he knocked at the door and Dante opened it and welcomed him inside.  
“I am glad you made it, there was chatter in town that the boarders were closed and I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” Dante sighed as he greeted him.  
“People , I mean merchants from Central Kingdom arrived in town with chatter that the princess’s best friend planed on killing her, I knew they were referring to you but why?” Dante asked him confused.  
Barry swayed on his feet almost falling over, he was exhausted and his broken heart wasn’t helping matters, Barry tried to speak but words failed him. Dante showed him to the guest room for a rest.  
The next morning as they had breakfast Barry narrated his ordeal to Dante who only shook his head in disbelief on Barry’s luck.  
[Henry]  
Henry sneaked in Cisco’s house he knew only him could tell him where his son was.  
“Lord Allen” “I did not see you there” Cisco let out a scream that was muzzled .  
“I need to find my son” Henry pleaded desperately, Barry was all he had left.  
“He is safe,” Cisco assured him patting his back.  
“I need to see him” he said calmly.  
“We will ,I have paid merchants heading to Sterling Kingdom to sneak me there you could join.”  
“I don’t suppose you have some gold lying idle some where.” Cisco said failing at the attempted joke.  
They left the next day for Sterling kingdom . Henry covered up so no one recognized him the journey was luckily uneventful.  
When they arrived in Dante’s house he had already left but Barry was out front washing the horse.  
Henry rushed and hugged his son finally sighing relief.  
“I am sorry son you got dragged into this” Henry said to his son while tearing.  
“Its not your fault” Barry replied.  
“Barry I don’t know how to say this but word in Central kingdom is that you and your father plotted a coup against the king’s family” Cisco interrupted  
“Eobard Thawne” Henry said seething “he did all this, he was planning to overthrow the king…….” He proceeded in narrating his ordeal with Thawne .  
“Iris I have to protect her,” Barry stood up ready to leave.  
Henry and Cisco exchanged glances Barry had forgotten his predicament at the thought of Iris in danger.  
Son! Henry calmed him “she is safe under the watchful eye of her father.”  
“But…but” Barry tried to protest.   
Cisco assured him of Iris’ safety.  
“I will go back and look for evidence to absolve you. In the meantime you have to remain in this kingdom.”  
Henry agreed and asked Barry to agree, Barry only agreed when he saw pleading in his father’s eyes.  
Henry instructed Cisco on where to find the evidence and which noble would help him in approaching the king.  
Cisco left for Central kingdom a few days after.


	6. The Ball

[3 months later]  
Cisco thought gathering evidence was going to be an easy task that would only take him a few days but it proved to be a difficult task. Access to the king had become restricted and to add to his troubles, the king’s guard were trailing him on suspicions of his involvement in the plot against the kingdom. This made it difficult for him to collect evidence without implicating himself. He therefore had to be cautious, this slowed down the process.

Sterling kingdom  
With each passing day, Barry became impatient, he kept riding his horse to the boarder and back to the safe house he became irritate and angry with frequent outburst of frustration towards everyone and no one in particular. He threatened to return to Central Kingdom which prompted his father to plead with him not to go, before Cisco had succeeded in collecting evidence.  
Barry had tried to reason with his father but seeing his father’s desperate pleas he gave in against his heart’s wishes and remained. For the sake of his father he tried to begin a new life in Sterling Kingdom but in hopes that he would return to Central City kingdom where his heart had remained and be reunited with the love of his life after this problem was solved.  
Henry decided to enroll Barry in a science school in Sterling kingdom as a way of cheering him up, as he had become a shell of himself. He also did this to keep him busy and distract him from going back to Central Kingdom. Barry hesitantly agreed to join the school.  
In his first week he met lady Patricia who insisted on being called Patty they soon became fast friends. They both shared the love of science and invention. He seemed to be happy in the school as science was his second love after Iris. Discussing with Patty inventions always made him happy and it grew them closer.  
Barry formed a habit of writing letters to Iris detailing his new life adventures, he stored the letters in his bag which he carried his school equipment which were always in his possession.

Five years pass now present time  
In the fifth year which Barry had been in Sterling Kingdom Patty was invited to Central Kingdom to attend the Princess’ engagement ceremony. All nobles across the near kingdoms were invited.  
A week to the engagement, when Barry and Patty were having lunch after classes Patty popped the question to Barry,” Barry will you be my date to Princess Iris engagement? She asked shyly.  
Barry almost chocked in his food in hearing Iris and engagement his face became pale from the shock.  
“Are you okay Barry,” Patty asked him patting his shoulders.  
Barry just stood up and left he needed air and wasn’t getting it there.   
Princess Iris engagement! Those words repeated themselves in his mind like a broken cassette.  
Once he was out of the school he let out a scream that released his pent up anger against the world.  
He did not know what he had expected to happen but that would not have been on his list. He did not know what to do. He had to talk to someone who would understand, but his father had gone away with Dante on a merchant business and he could not risk Patty being caught up in his trouble.  
He just went home and cried himself sick until he fell asleep.  
Before long Patty was pounding at the door asking him to open it, she was worried about him as she had never seen Barry acting in that manner.  
Barry let a worried Patty in. “what happened Barry?” she asked him.  
Barry had to come up with an answer because he knew Patty would not let it go without an answer.  
“Central Kingdom is where I last saw my mother before her death.” Barry answered, it was true but that was not why he had frozen, but Patty was satisfied. She hugged him tightly as if to take away the pain. She cared deeply.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to come to the ball I will canc.....,  
No! Barry interrupted her a bit loudly than expected.  
“Do not cancel” Barry said as he held Patty’s hand, “It will be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball.”  
He was not going to give up a chance to see Iris even if it meant it would be the last time.   
Barry grew anxious as the day approached, he was excited that he would get to see Iris, her face was fresh in his memories a smiled escaped his lips each time he thought about her.

Princess Iris engagement ball.  
Barry packed the bag with the letters he had written to Iris before he and Patty rode to Central Kingdom in the Spivot’s noble family carriage.  
“Patty you look beautiful” Barry had complemented her when he saw her in her gown.  
“Well you look handsome yourself,” Patty had replied blushing.  
On the way to the ball Barry had sat quietly listening to Becky lighting up with excitement as she explained to Barry the beauty of the gardens in the palace in Central kingdom.  
The gardens where he fell in Love.  
As they approached Central Kingdom, Barry became visibly nervous and his hands were shaking the anticipation was getting him worked up.  
Patty squeezed his hand, “its okay Barry.”  
Barry looked at her and nodded.  
Each time throughout the journey when Patty would try to bring up Iris and Eddie Barry would change the topic.   
This puzzled Patty as most of her age mates loved the couple. She did not want to press Barry about it as he was on edge already.   
On arrival to the Kingdom Barry insisted that he got off at the town square and meet Patty in the Palace.  
“It won’t take long I will come to the palace” Barry had explained to Patty.  
Patty had protested but Barry had made up his mind.  
Barry walked to the tavern in search of Cisco but no sooner had he began walking towards the tavern than the king’s guard arrested him.  
The king had ordered them to be on a high alert and lookout for him.  
The guards locked up Barry in the dungeon underneath the palace.


End file.
